A Roman Bride
by anarane2
Summary: A Roman bride finds out what her duties are on her wedding night
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Roman Bride

PairingTristan/OC

Rating:NC-17

Disclaimer:Don't own anything but my twisted imagination

Feedback:Most welcomed and greatly appreciated!

Explanation Note:

So that whoever reads this doesn't think I've gone totally off the deep end. A few days back the writings of St. Augustine fell into my hands (don't ask why I started reading it…) and this is a direct quote from which I got this story.

"…But why am I saying this, when Priapus, too, is there, a male to excess, upon whose immense and most unsightly member the newly married bride is commanded to sit, according to the most honourable and most religious custom of matrons."

The editor's comment (I guess he really felt a need to explain this one) is:

"This had the practical objective of piercing the hymen so as to make the subsequent activities of the husband less objectionable. In addition, the ritual implications of such an action are undeniable- to neutralize the danger of initial sexual intercourse."

Go figure!

Hope you enjoy the story.

Agripinna lay on her bed imagining she was anywhere but here being instructed by her most virtuous and matronly mother on what she would be expected to do on her wedding night, which was to take place on the morrow. How she wished she was in the market pretending to look at the stalls that faced the tavern and from where she could steal furtive glances at a certain dark knight who often sat quietly in the corner drinking his ale.

"The statue will be set up in the corner of the bridal chamber and after your husband unties your girdle you will sit upon its lap for a few moments before you proceed to the bridal bed." Her mother's voice droned on.

"I will what?" Agripinna said her attention being caught.

Her mother looked at her in astonishment.

"I have been describing what your conduct should be with your husband on your wedding night and you have been daydreaming yet again?" her mother said impatiently.

Agripinna sighed in exasperation.

"Mother at my age, virginal though I may be, I know how a man and a woman copulate."

"I'm sure you do, the young women of this day and age know far too much I think, but what happens before your husband takes you for the first time is something I highly doubt you know!"

Her mother had her undivided attention.

"As I was saying and which you obviously did not hear, the statue of the god Priapus will be set up in the bridal chamber and you must sit on its lap."

Agripinna looked at her mother blankly.

"Sit on its lap? Whatever for?"

After a few moments pause her mother motioned for her to follow. They went along a narrow corridor before she stopped in front of a small door. Pushing it open, she lit a small oil lamp and held it aloft. The glow of the small flame immediately lit up a life sized statue of the god Priapus in a seated position. His forearms resting on his thighs and his phallus erect. Agripinna looked at her mother.

"You mock me!"

"Not at all daughter! It is a custom that dates back to the foundation of our great Empire and is still practiced by all true patricians!" Her mother said proudly.

Agripinna looked at her with an expression of both horror and fury.

"And because I am patrician I must do this? Why, pray tell me, can my equally patrician husband not accommodate the task?"

Her mother looked at her in exasperation, her patience clearly reaching its limits.

"It has always been so because to deflower a maid is to spill blood. A most unlucky and inauspicious sign, especially at the beginning of a marriage!"

Agripinna looked at her with disgust before turning and running out of the room.

She ran out into the courtyard and made her way to the wall stopping to catch her breath when she reached the top. Looking down into the market, she saw the dark knight who never failed to capture her gaze at one of the stalls. Tomorrow belonged to that fool of a husband she would be saddled with. Tonight belonged to her. If her husband cared not to make her a woman, the dark knight whose eyes had so often travelled the length of her body, making her blush and her pulse race, might. She made her way down to the market, her eyes fixed on him willing him to look up.

Sensing he was being watched he casually turned. In that one moment indigo blue met amber brown and locked. She smiled and he inclined his head ever so slightly.

"Tristan" His name barely passed her lips, whispered as she had whispered it often when her body yearned for his unknown touch.

What she would never have dared, she would do that night. Turning, she made her way quickly back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan lay on his bed, his arms locked behind his head. He had been thinking of the young Roman woman, Agripinna, who had caught his eye from the first moment he had seen her. Despite the fact that he despised anything Roman, if he was given the chance to be with her even for one moment, he'd take the opportunity with both hands. He had seen how she had watched him even when she thought he didn't know. At first it had amused him but of late he found himself looking forward to their encounters in the market. She was to marry on the morrow and even though his logic told him this was a game that excited her mundane existence in this fortress and would never be pursued any further, there were times he wished it could. Foolish thoughts, he knew and so he indulged her and himself in the game, knowing well that his secret desire would remain nothing more than an idle and pleasant daydream.

As he sat up to blow the flame of the oil lamp out, he heard the light, soft and hesitant footsteps, unmistakably a woman's, coming down the corridor. He listened and wondered which of his brother knights had a nightly assignation and was surprised when the woman stopped outside his door. Tristan's frown deepened as he heard the latch lift and saw his door pushed open. A cloaked figure quickly entered the room and shut the door. Tristan wrapped the sheet tightly around his waist and stood up. The hood was thrown back and there before him stood the Lady Agripinna. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled, the light from the flickering fire playing off the fine copper strands that highlighted her dark brown hair, which she wore loose. He walked up to her, his gaze never leaving hers. She pulled the laces of her cloak and let it fall to her feet, revealing her body which was thinly veiled by her silk shift. Tristan looked at her unable to conceal his surprised expression, wondering if she was an apparition conjured up by his imagination or real.

"I know your eyes follow me, as mine do you. Will you give me this night Tristan? Will you give me what I desire?"

"And what do you desire my Lady, on the eve of your wedding?" Tristan asked with a wolfish grin.

Agripinna looked into his eyes, her own darkening with passion.

"You" she whispered softly.

Tristan's eyes travelled the length of her body, as they had so many times in the market, this time barely concealed by the fine silk cloth, before returning to her face. Reaching out, he pulled her against him and claimed her mouth in a kiss that betrayed his long hunger for her. She reached up and wound her arms around his neck, instinctively parting her lips to let Tristan plunder her warm mouth. In her wildest dreams, she could never have imagined such a kiss. Tristan's hands travelled over her body, greedily exploring her soft curves and gentle slopes before returning to the neckline of her shift. Impatiently, he pushed it off her shoulders, his lips moving down her throat kissing and nipping the soft skin, sending shivers course through her. She felt his beard scratch against her breasts before she felt his warm lips caress and kiss the hardened nubs. She reached down and for a moment cradled his head in her arms sighing. His hands continued their exploration over her hips and thighs. Slowly he stood up and looked into her eyes. She wanted to see him, all of him. She stepped back and taking hold of the sheet, pulled it off revealing his body. Gods but he was beautiful…and virile. She lightly ran her fingers along his chest, down to his stomach and stopped. Her hand hesitated for a moment. Tristan looked at her and smiled at her sudden awkwardness. He took her hand and guiding it, placed it over him. She gasped, surprised at how soft the skin felt, and how hard he was. He smiled and lifting her in his arms carried her to his bed.

He laid her back and fell on her, crushing her, wanting to feel every inch of her under him. She arched up against him, matching his need with her own, both knowing that it would only be this night for them. For many long minutes only soft moans and heavy breathing disturbed the quiet of the room. Pushing him up into a sitting position, she climbed on his lap, her legs straddling him, his arms holding her waist as she poised herself above him. Looking into her eyes, he leaned in and captured her lips with his before she sank down on him in one swift motion. She gasped and stilled while he stroked her back with his hands, rough and calloused from fighting. Slowly she started rocking against him and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back and arching her back. Tristan took a rosy nipple in his mouth and drew hard on it before laving it lightly. She moaned and pulled herself closer to him. The sudden thrust made Tristan groan and their movements quickened. She felt as if a wave of heat was starting to build in her and was growing with each thrust she felt. It grew until she was overwhelmed. Calling out his name she threw her head back, tightly gripping his shoulders, her body and senses exploding. She heard Tristan groan and felt his hold on her tighten as his whole body shuddered under her.

Slowly coming back to their reality, they clung to each other, their breathing ragged. Tristan pushed her back onto the pillows and crawling next to her, took her in his arms.

"My beautiful Roman…" he whispered and bending down kissed her lightly.

She looked into his eyes.

"My virile Priapus…" she said softly, returning his kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The marriage ceremony had been concluded as had been the banquet. Agripinna's conduct had been impeccable, but her heart raged inside. What had started as a game and had continued on another level spurned on by her anger and disgust had unwittingly trapped her. They both knew that it was only that one night for them and that it would remain in the past. Looking at herself in the mirror her mind accepted what her heart had know from the first moment she laid eyes on him. She couldn't forget her dark knight. _Her_ _knight. _She sighed, shivering.

"Oh lamb you mustn't fear your first night with a man!" her nurse said trying to reassure her.

Agripinna looked at her and smiled. Her first night with a man had been last night and she had felt many things but fear was not one of them. She would never have imagined that a man could make a woman feel the way she had. Just thinking about Tristan caused a sweet languor to flow over her, but she shook her head as if trying to bring herself back to her senses. Tristan had served his purpose and a very enjoyable one at that, her mind cried out, but it would not be repeated. It could not be repeated what with her husband and mother at the fortress.

"Go lamb!" the nurse broke her train of thoughts.

"The Lord is waiting for you."

She was conducted with the utmost ceremony to her new quarters but was surprised to see that her husband was not there.

A servant approached and bowed to the bride's entourage

"My master bids you all a good night and thanks for your well wishes. He will be along shortly."

And with that he bowed them out, leaving a bewildered Agripinna alone. The servant returned in seconds and bowed low to her.

"The master says that he will come in a short while but that he would prefer that you did what you must do alone and to wait for him in the bridal bed." He said somewhat embarrassed and left closing the door behind him.

Agripinna wondered at this new turn of events and going over to the table took a goblet of wine.

Walking towards the statue she stopped and smiled.

"No need for you tonight!" she said and finishing her wine climbed into the bed.

She stretched out in the warm bed and smiled, her thoughts returning to the night before. Tristan had made love to her twice more before she had slipped out of his bed and out of his room. Neither spoke for what was there to say to one another? This was a night that had allowed them to indulge in the desire they felt for one another. Words would only have made it difficult, for words betrayed your inner most feelings at times like that, feelings which were best kept buried.

What seemed like hours later the door opened and her new husband came in. Bowing to her he went to the table and taking a goblet of wine pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down.

"My dear wife! You must think this most unusual that I was not here to meet you but then I consider myself an unusual man." He said smiling at her and taking a sip of wine from his goblet.

Agripinna looked at him trying to suppress a smile.

"I trust that all has been completed according to our customs?" he asked with a note of distaste.

"Yes my Lord." She said quietly bowing her head so he couldn't see the gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"Good. Now to the business at hand. I would prefer a symbolic consummation of our marriage. A much more civilised alternative I think…"

Agripinna's head shot up.

"My Lord?"

Gaius looked at her and sighed.

"Agripinna, did your mother not tell you anything?"" he asked nervously.

"She told me about Priapus…"

He snorted.

If that old Patrician matron thought she'd embarrass or trap him into a situation he had not agreed to from the beginning she was in for quite a shock! Agripinna's parents had agreed that in exchange for Gaius' support of her father in Rome the marriage would be in name only.

Her eyes widened.

"Why my Lord?" Agripinna asked, relieved yet curious at the same time.

Gaius looked at her surprised.

"Do not tell me that you have acquired tender feelings for me Agripinna?"

"No, my Lord, but I do want to know why you prefer such an arrangement. Unless…"

she trailed off seeing the colour rise on his face.

He looked at her.

"Some things are best left unsaid wife. Tis better that way, but I can understand your feelings."

Agripinna looked at him and smiled.

"I understand my Lord."

Relief softened his face.

"I must travel back to Rome to attend to my affairs. Your mother and I shall be leaving tomorrow morning, unless you would prefer her company longer." Gaius looked at her questioningly.

Agripinna shook her head.

"I thought not. I know I should have said something earlier but with all these guests, arrangements and preparations I did not find the time. I have many enemies only too ready to poison the pope against me, and my wealth depends on his good favour. I would take you with me but the trip would prove too arduous for you, so I have decided that you shall remain here until I return." He said with authority fully prepared to deal with her first objection in their marriage.

Instead she smiled and inclined her head.

He looked at her with relief and smiled. Although his preference was for his own sex, looking at her he thought that perhaps this marriage would not be so disagreeable after all.

"Oh, and I will ask Arthur to assign one of the knights as your protector. He will have access to you upon your request. I will inform Arthur so that no tongues start wagging viciously."

"Which one my Lord?" she asked.

Was it her tone of voice that betrayed her or her eyes? He looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"I shall leave that to your discretion. Tell Arthur which one when next you see him. Lastly, as my wife you share all that I have, your way of life need not change nor will I make demands. The only thing I ask from you and will insist upon is discretion Agripinna."

"I understand my Lord." Agripinna said bowing her head.

Perhaps this marriage may not be too distasteful after all she thought. Her new husband stood up and climbed into his side of the bed.

"We must maintain some sense of propriety, at least until the wedding guests leave tomorrow." He said apologetically before bidding her good night and turning his back.

Agripinna smiled and burrowed deeper into the bedding.

Tristan sat at his table in the corner drinking his ale. Several wenches has approached him but he paid no heed. His mind was elsewhere. He had been distracted all day. He still could not believe what had happened the night before. When Agripinna had come into his room he thought it was his desire for her that was playing tricks on his imagination. When he took her the first time he thought his thirst for her would be quenched. Instead it flared and he made love to her twice more and would have again if daybreak hadn't drawn near. He fell into an exhausted but contented sleep believing that he was rid of his longing for her. When he woke in the morning he realised that his appetite for her had merely been whetted. He shook his head as if trying to clear it. He would forget about her. He _had_ to forget about her. It was madness to think it could continue and even greater madness to think it could lead anywhere. He snorted in self derision at the last thought. What kind of life could a Saramtian knight and a Roman Lady possibly have together? He looked at the new wench who was going about serving the men. She would serve his purpose until the fever for Agripinna passed.

His brother knights started coming in and taking their places. A few moments later Arthur came in as well.

"Men" he said loudly to gain their attention.

"We leave in the morning to escort Lord Gaius to the port. He leaves for Rome." Tristan looked down into his ale. So she was leaving. Perhaps it was for the best he thought.

"Oh Gods! I hate escorting Romans! Especially Roman wives! The only thing they ever do is alternate between whining and sniffling to their husbands and ordering us about as if we were their servants!" Bors grumbled. The other men burst into laughter.

"Aye! I remember when we escorted the Lady Agripinna's mother here! Her carriage had just stopped and she had stood on the first step, patrician nose high and looking around in disgust and I will _never_ forget what she said to you!" Gawain said.

"You man! Come here and carry me! I refuse to step in mud!" Gawain mimicked the matron's high pitched voice.

"The expression of _your_ face was indescribable!" Gawain finished holding his sides he was laughing so hard.

"Are you serious?" Bors spat out.

"At that moment I had images of that rather rotund matron strapped to my back permanently, the only thing this place has in abundance is mud!" Bors retorted.

"Well unfortunately for you she travels with her son –in – law ." Arthur said, the knights bursting into renewed laughter.

"You will however be relieved to hear that the Lady Agripinna stays. Lord Gaius has asked that one of you be assigned as her protector. Tristan this task falls to you." Arthur said.

"Oh you poor devil!" Bors said, sympathetically slapping Tristan on the back.

"If she's anything like her mother, I feel sorry for ya!"

"Why would he leave his bride of one day here and not take her with him?" Lancelot wondered aloud.

"Gaius feels the trip would be too difficult for his delicate bride." Arthur said evenly.

"Then he's a fool!" Lancelot said.

Aye, agreed Tristan silently and lowered his head to hide his wolfish grin.

Agripinna sat up in her bed, Her ears straining for any sound that might disturb the stillness of the night. Her husband and mother had left early that morning and she had gone down to the central courtyard to bid them farewell. As she was waiting for the wagons to pull out she caught sight of Tristan sitting on his horse waiting with the other knights for Arthur's signal to depart. The signal was given and everyone started moving out. In the general confusion she turned to look at her dark knight. The way his eyes burned on her was the answer to her unspoken question.

The metal scraping of the latch lifting on her unlocked door was heard and Tristan slipped in.

He crossed the room and parted the curtains of her bed, stopping at the side, his eyes burning into hers.

"Did your husband not make love to you last night my Lady that you silently will me to your bed tonight?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"The marriage was consummated symbolically." She replied.

Tristan's eyes widened.

"You Romans have such strange customs!" he murmured climbing onto the bed and moving towards her slowly.

"One day I'll tell you about some of them, particularly one associated with the god Priapus…" she whispered as he reached her.

"The Sarmatians do nothing symbolically."

"I'm glad to hear that…" she said breathlessly closing her eyes as Tristan impatiently pushed her silk shift off her shoulders, bending his head to caress her neck with his lips.

"…so glad…"


End file.
